Vengeance, With a Side of Superior Bread
by GinaeEvans
Summary: Original prompt/request inside. Tl;dr: Sparrow wants revenge and Ondolemar happens to catch her attention. Warnings: violence and smut, read at your own discretion.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Here is the original prompt: _What I would like to see is some Thalmor Hunting - with a twist. We all know they're arrogant pricks but it is really sexy in a way. So give me the Dragonborn hunting Thalmor but with the intention of bedding them. She can kill them after if you like in a Black Widow type of way but mostly the goal is to prey on them for her pleasure. All of them are open season: Elewen, Ondolmer, Ancano, etc. Just give me those snooty elves being shagged fer a girl's pleasure._

_I'm pretty good with dub-con (for the Thalmor) but I would prefer human and mer races. Double props for a Bosmer or Nord, though._

_Squicks are any hardcore gore, bathroom kinks, and sappy romance (sorry, it kills my porn-loving heart to read sudden wuv in the middle of sex)_  
_Size kinks are very much loved~_

Read and review if you wish. Above all, enjoy!

* * *

Sparrow's ego was smarting. So was her back end. And her legs. And just about every other part of her as well. Honestly, she was lucky that Ancarion had released her with only superficial injuries and a wounded sense of pride. He hadn't shared her with the others either... Thank the divines. She might be far worse off, or even deceased, if he had. Still though, she just might go back for more. Maybe. Or maybe not. She had to admit that she'd been frightened while captive. Ancarion had been quite rough with her. Verging on brutal, honestly. At least Ondolemar had been somewhat gentle the last time he'd bedded her.

Generally, she wasn't a glutton for punishment, but she just couldn't seem to get enough of these Thalmor officers. Something about their height, manner of speaking, and all around viciousness just did it for her. And then some. Which is likely why she was headed up towards Markarth at this very moment in time. Not only did she need a good night's sleep in a bed of her own, she needed some witty banter with her favorite Thalmor Justiciar.

Ancarion was a handsome devil, but Ondolemar was handsome _and_ tolerant. Even for a Thalmor. He always had the best wine, too. Hopefully, he was in the mood to share with his "favorite, thieving little Breton". Though, he likely wouldn't be calling her that if _he'd_ been the one she'd stolen from.

As she breached the gates, the guards treated her with the same "hands to yourself, sneak-thief" greeting that they almost always did. As if that had ever worked. In fact; she quickly ducked behind one and nabbed a boiled creme treat from him. Just to be spiteful. She didn't even like these things. Ol' Dollie did, though. The last time she'd been in his quarters, there had been a platter of them on a large table. As well as a combination of other treats. A certain Altmer had quite the sweet-tooth, didn't he. She reached slender fingers into her pouch and fiddled with the desert; it was still warm, too. This must've just come out of the Keep's oven. Surely he'd be appreciative. Maybe it would whet his appetite for more sweets, afterwards. Namely, her.

She meant to head right to Understone Keep, but the call of a hot bath in Vlindrel Hall was irresistible. Honestly, after being violated, repeatedly, by Ancarion, she could use a long soak. She was greeted by silence as she let herself in. Blessed, blessed silence. Choosing not to become Thane of Markarth had ensured that no annoying House Carl would be present. Sometimes, a girl just needed her privacy. Quickly, she drew herself a bath and heated it with a batch of fire salts from her apothecary stash.

Bliss ensued.

As she washed, she took inventory of every lash welt, bite-mark, and bruise she'd received. And all because she'd offered her help. Well... if she was being honest, maybe she _had_ made it her business to be a nasty little swear-bear throughout their dealings. But so what? He couldn't take a little lip or-

Stop.

Dwelling on it wasn't doing her any good and it was starting to spark her ire. But it already had. Sparrow began to shake a little; cheeks turning a deep shade of red. She needed revenge... _needed_ it. And if she couldn't get it on Ancarion, yet, she would take the next best thing. Long after her water began to cool, she was still plotting.

* * *

Ondolemar woke to a very pleasant sensation. Soft, fluttering kisses were traveling up and down his throat, with a gentle one on his mouth every so often. At first, he believed he was still dreaming and a beautiful Altmer woman was doting on his every whim. Then, he felt the hard stone bed beneath him and reality came crashing back in quite suddenly. He was in Markarth and there was no elven female present, here. Certainly not one who would-

His eyes flew open and he found himself staring into a pair of familiar, mismatched human eyes. Sparrow grinned down at him, "Hi, Dollie. Did ya miss me?"


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you think you're doing, girl? Have you gone mad?" He barked, intending to straighten up and-

But he couldn't. After a moment or two of futile struggling, he found that his wrists and ankles were securely bound to the stone bedposts. And look here, the wretched little ragamuffin was straddling his middle, weighing him down further. What on Nirn..?

Sparrow's grin grew, "Oh, if I had a septim for every time someone asked me that... Why, I'd add it to all my other ones and probably still rob someone straight after."

"Release me at once!"

"Aww, Dollie," she pooched out her lower lip into an impressive pout, "Stop yelling at me. I've had far too much of that lately for my liking. Let's be friends. Look! I even brought you a creme treat!" With an open mouthed, wide-eyed smile, she presented the pastry that she'd stolen from the guard.

Ondolemar was far from appeased, "Guards! Guar-"

Quickly Sparrow clamped a hand over his mouth, stifling his cries. "Shut-_up_!" she hissed, baring her teeth at him.

The Altmer's acid-green eyes glared balefully up at her, but he ceased his struggles. Perhaps he recognized that he was caught, and that was that. Cautiously, she loosened her grip, "If you yell, I am going to make things very unpleasant for you. I've had an extremely rough few days and I am in _NO MOOD_." Here, she punctuated the last two words with a brisk whap to the side of his head.

To her surprise, he obediently nodded.

"Good boy. This is your only chance, though," she said, leaning back and removing her hand from his mouth.

"What are your intentions, girl? You can't possibly get away with this."

"Don't worry, Dollie. I'm not going to hurt you," a pause, "too much."

"How _dare_ you do this to a member of the Thalmor. You've just signed your own death warrant, I assure you," he snarled at her, upper lift curling.

"Because," she cooed, "look what a member of your oh-so-wonderful club did to me." She half-turned and lifted her tunic, showing him her back.

Angry red welts lined her slender ribcage; tell-tale signs of being whipped. Someone had really gone to town on her, "What did you do?" He asked, smirking, "Let me guess. They found out you were a heretic. I knew it. You do have the look of a Talos-worshiping whore."

She ignored the obvious taunt and shot him an angry look, "What did I do? I sold him Stalhrim weapons and armour. Yes, that's right. I _helped_ him and this is how he repaid me. Well, this _and_ forcing himself on me for days after."

This surprised Ondolemar. The only Thalmor agent on assignment to acquire Stalhrim was Ancarion, and he was not subject to fraternize with lower lifeforms. In fact, he was one of the more vocal ones against such an atrocity. And, if he was being truthful with himself, Ondolemar was known as the one who sometimes went slumming and-

"But that's what you all do. Isn't it. You think you can just treat anyone however you want just because of that stupid treaty. Well, guess what? Sometimes, the little people bite back," she went on, working herself up into a righteous wrath.

Hm, he would have to play it safe for the moment, "Calm yourself, girl. _Think_. I haven't done anything to you."

"Neither have most of the prisoners you arrest! Who cares if they want to worship a man? It doesn't harm you in the slightest!"

At this, he narrowed his eyes at her, "That sounds like the talk of a sympathizer. Tell me, Sparrow, do you worship Talos? Should I have been more observant?"

She wiggled her hips, shifting into a more comfortable position. The sensation was delightful and he found himself having to stifle a moan. The girl seemed unaware however, "Oh please, Dollie. I don't worship any of the eight, nine _or_ ten. Frankly, I find the whole idea of worshiping anything terribly degrading."

He tried another approach, "What is it you want of me, then? As far as I remember, our last meeting ended on a very pleasurable note."

Sparrow's bright grin lit her entire face. Ondolemar had almost forgotten how attractive she was when she smiled. Just as beautiful as any mer woman, really. Thought it would not do to let on. However, she might well know anyhow; her smile became knowing and she squirmed on him again, "It did. And, it feels like you remember just how pleasurable it was. What is that I feel, hm, Dollie?"

He felt a bite of lust mix with his anger, "You know very well what it is. A common male reaction to friction. And heat," his eyes grew intense and they locked onto hers. "Speaking of heat, I see unmistakable whip-marks on you, but curiously, no burn marks. Do tell, didn't he use magic on you? Ancarion _was_ always rather generous with electrocution spells. When I was training him, it was his go-to method. As I recall, he was very, very talented with them, if not a bit predictable."

Sparrow's cheeks grew hot and her eyes wide. _Ondolemar_ had trained him? Ancarion had, in fact, shocked her a few times. Only, he'd stopped shortly thereafter. Right after she'd let out an especially pained scream, actually. Later, she'd wondered if he hadn't actually wanted to-

"He did, then," Ondolemar went on, "But not severely. Strange. Then, let me guess; he lashed you. Three-tailed whip, was it? Also one of his favorites. Following that, he likely fucked you. Over and over again. Isn't that right, Sparrow? By your own admission, he had you for days. That and the lack of wounds leads me to believe that he enjoyed you. Immensely. I'd wager you liked it too. Didn't you."

Sparrow reached behind her and took hold of his groin. Ondolemar hissed in a breath over his teeth and glared up at her. She leaned in close; her eyes narrowed, "You better shut right on up, Dollie. As I've said; I've had a rough time of it and if you push me anymore... I am just going. To. _Snap._" On the last word, she gave his cock a sudden, uncomfortably tight squeeze.

This time, his gasp had a pained quality to it, so she loosened her grip. The Altmer closed his eyes for a moment and swallowed audibly before replying, "Did he let the others have a go at you as well? No. Again, not enough significant injury. Gracious me, how precious. He must like you. I'd tread carefully, girl. He's likely not forgotten about you. Oh no, not by a long shot. You realize that I am still one of his superiors, and that he reports back to me on a regular basis? Perhaps I could dissuade him. That is, if you let me up immediately."


End file.
